


Under Lavender Wings

by SpicyCookie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, MLB OC, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous ladybug oc - Freeform, OC, Other, Time Travel Fix-It, Under Lavender Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCookie/pseuds/SpicyCookie
Summary: The future is not secure. Hawkmoth has risen in power, destroying Paris and everything along else along with it. With the fate of the future in the hands of an old man, he and one other return to the past, before the Hawkmoth can ruin the fragile future. With the knowledge of the future forgotten, the boy spends his days as a miraculous holder, protecting his small town near the Himalayas. When the pair moves to Paris, the future seems to loom closer. The fate of the future is in the hands of the miraculous holders. Can the future be rewritten, or will fear and death reign over Paris once again?(This story is written by four people: DragonSketch1999, NinjaFlautist, Stellunaria, and me.)





	1. Prologue

Ashes and smoke blotted out the sun, darkening the sky above a burning Paris. The sound of screaming sirens filled the air as buildings crumbled down. Flames roared with the wind, growing rapidly and spreading in all directions, immune to all efforts to put it out. Pieces of infrastructure piled all over the streets and even the people, as they run around desperately looking for hospitality. The sirens only got louder as everything was getting worse. All was doomed to destruction. A laughter echoed through the city, resonating evil and invoking fear among everyone. Paris belonged to him now, and soon, so would the world.

 

An old man, brought to his knees, cried quietly in the midst of all the chaos, occasionally stroking the wailing infant in his arms. His tears dotted the ground as he took one last look at the two bodies laid sprawled across the ground. There was no hope to look up to now. Everything was fated to die away. No one could save them now.

 

But there was no time to mourn; he knew what he had to do. He got up slowly, holding the baby close to him taut and ran looking back at the purple butterfly shadowing over the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue was written by NinjaFlautist.


	2. Chapter 1

The shrill ringing of the alarm clock awoke Jacob from his dreams. Groaning, he reaches over, swatting at the spazztic mechanism to turn it off.  
“Jacob get up! You can’t possibly sleep in on your first day!” The covers of Jacob’s bed were thrown off by a small floating snow leopard. He squints up grudgingly at the light grey kwami.  
“You know what, Kilo, I’ve decided I don’t feel quite ready to join the real world.”  
Kilo laughs, somersaulting in the air, his three fluffy tails twitching in amusement. “You’ve talked nonstop about this day! And now you want to bail out? No, not on my watch.” He nudges the black haired boy gently. “Now get up or I’m getting Master Fu.”  
Having known the kwami for quite sometime, he knows he isn’t playing around. Jacob gets up and quickly dresses before running down the stairs into the main room, where he finds Master Fu meditating.  
“The sun’s breathe wakes up the land before it, a start of a new beginning,” he says, not looking up at the boy. “You seem nervous and agitated, what is on your mind?” Jacob looks down at his hands, fidgeting with the miraculous brace wrapped around his forearm.  
“I had the same dream again.”  
Master Fu looks up, “The burning city?”  
Jacob nods, “Is something wrong with me, Master?”  
“No, no. It was probably a bad dream. Now you best be on your way, you don’t want to be late for your first school,” the old man smiles reassuringly at him. Jacob sighs in relief and walks outside, calling out his farewells over his shoulder as Kilo quickly tucks himself into the boy’s satchel. Master Fu stood smiling in the doorway with his hands behind his back. A green kwami flies up next to him.  
“Master… you don’t think that…?”  
Master Fu sighs, “Yes, I was afraid for this day to come, but it seems that things are starting to set into motion. Come, we must find the others.”  
~ ~

Jacob sits excitedly in his assigned classroom, nervousness and exhilaration making him fidget. He had mistaken the distance to the school and ended up as the first ones to arrive. He had chosen a seat in the front row next to a window overlooking the streets of Paris.  
“You have more energy than a newborn fledgling,” Kilo purrs in amusement, lifting up the flap of the satchel to poke his head out. His electric blue eyes flicker around the classroom, round fluffy ears twitching simultaneously. Before long, other students begin pouring into the room, walking with groggy expressions. Jacob looks around in awe, watching in fascination at the different complexions of each student coming in.  
“Hey! Are you even listening to me!?”  
Startled, Jacob looks up to a blonde haired girl, her face a palette of creams, pinks and blues. She glares at him with a snarl of disgust, crossing her arms.  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” he says, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “I’m Jacob Nagiasia, nice to meet you!” He held out his hand generally, smiling politely. A gasp of disgust erupts from her lips and she swats his hand away harshly.  
“Excuse me!! Do you even know who I am!?”  
“Uhhh… no, sorry. I’m new here.” He shrugs shyly.  
“She’s Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of the Mayor of Paris, and you're sitting in her spot,” a small red headed girl with glasses brags, slightly cowering behind the girl named Chloé.  
“Exactly!” Chloé exclaims, flipping her ponytail. “So you better learn your spot Jacob Whatever-your-name-is, and you better learn it fast. This is my classroom and this is my school, so move it!”  
“Whoahh! Looks like Queen Bee found a new victim to make herself feel better!” The three students turn to two other girls. The shorter one with brown hair looks at Chloé mischievously. “Keep your stinger away Chloé, we wouldn’t want our Queen dead, right?”  
Chloé turned bright red, “You better watch your mouth, Amber.”  
“Oooohh, she’s mad! I’m so scared!”  
Jacob nervously looks between both girls, feeling the growing tension as they glared each other down.  
“Please! It’s no trouble!” Jacob jumps up, grabbing his bag.” I can move, there’s no problem!”  
Chloé looks at Amber smugly, “At least someone knows who’s at the top.” Amber growls at her in response. Jacob felt relieved to be out of the girl’s death stare. He walks up to the last row, sitting back down. The girl, Amber, walks up and sits in the row in front of him, the second girl following behind her with headphones on.  
“How could you let her step all over you like that?” Amber questions, turning in her seat to face him.  
He looked down at his hands, “I don’t know, I just didn’t want to cause any trouble on my first day.”  
“Oh, so you’re the new bait,” she smirks at him, reaching out her hand. “Amber. Amber Austen.”  
He looks at her and beams. “Jacob. Jacob Nagiasia,” he responds happily, shaking her hand.  
“Oh! And this is Adrika,” Amber says, pointing at the girl next to her. She was taller than Amber, olive skinned with a stockier build. With her ear piercings and her red and blue tinted hair ,shaved on the sides of her head, made her look intimidating at first glance. Having her earphones on, she didn’t notice the conversations next to her. Amber gently pokes her in the side, making Adrika jump slightly. She put her head phones down and looks up at Jacob. Jacob almost recoiled back; her eyes were startling silver. A blue tint in her irises made them seem to glow, contrasting her olive skin.  
He smiles at her, “It’s nice to meet you too, Adrika.”  
Adrika blinks, quickly shifting her gaze down, muttering an almost inaudible hello before turning back around, putting her headphones back on.  
“Ahh…” Jacob stared dumbly, “did I say something wrong..?” So much for trying to make a good first impression, he thought disdainfully.  
Amber bursts out laughing, wiping her eyes, “No no, you’re fine. Adrika is just a little timid around new people. She may look like someone who could give you a knuckle sandwich, but she’s really just a gentle giant. Now, since you’re the newbie here, you can stick with us. We’ll show you around and make sure you don’t ross paths with Her-royal-pain again.”  
~ ~  
The rest of the day went by in a flash, with classes of different topics heightening Jacob’s interest as the minutes passed away like falling water. Twice, he had regrettably crossed paths with Chloé transitioning from his classes. He had tried to clear up any bitterness from the morning incident, but that got him nowhere. Chloé seemed to be obliged to not hear him out and just responded in name calling and insults. Having no experience of dealing with a Chloé-like situation, he went back to what Master Fu had taught him, forcing a smile and walking away, leaving behind an outraged blonde.  
~ ~  
At last the final bell signaling the end of the school day rings joyously with exhilarated howls of students as they stormed out of the school doors. Jacob walks with Amber and Adrika before stopping in the archway of the school entrance.  
Amber looks back, confused, “Hey, aren’t you coming?”  
He shakes his head, “You guys can go ahead, I want to see the library before I head home. I’ll see you two tomorrow!” Turning around, he strides back into the building. After both girls are out of sight, Kilo pops his head from Jacob’s bag.  
“This has to do more than just going to look at old books, right?” Kilo questions, his ears pricked up.  
Jacob laughs, “Yea, you got me. Other than looking at books, I’m hoping to evade Miss Top-of-the-food-chain. I don’t intend to end this day on a bad note.”  
The kwami smiles and tucks himself away back into the bag. Two immense doors loom over Jacob, the dark mahogany sleek on the door frames. He grabs the rungs and pulls open the entrance, revealing a maze of books upon books. Wide eyed, Jacob slowly walks into the room, gaping like a fish with awe and wonder. Feeling like a child in a candy store, he zooms in and immediately starts skimming through the numerous spines of books. He had never seen so many books in his life! The feel of the books soft leather tickle the skin of his fingers as they tread over thousands of titles. The husky smell of yellowed pages and dust fill the air. Before long, Jacob has racked up a dozen books of various of sizes and colors. Clumsily, he makes his way to one of the tables nearby, struggling under the books weight. After setting his belongings down, he instantly begins flipping through the books, eagerly absorbing every word and sentence like a sponge.  
Time passes by seamlessly until he feels a prickling sensation of someone's gaze catching his attention. He looks up to a girl sitting across the table, most of her face obscured by a big scarf and book she holds up tilted in front of her. His sudden movement must have startled her as her flashing violet eyes averts down from his gaze.  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were sitting here,” he says, placing a finger where he had stopped reading. She looks up again, her glasses refracting the artificial light. “Ahh… I didn’t mean to sit here. I can move if-”  
“You’re strange.”  
Jacob blinks, “I-I beg your pardon?”  
She slowly puts down her book, short strands of silvery hair swaying around her face. “Most people don’t even give me a glance. They’re scared, intimidated. But you aren’t, that makes you weird. You don’t quite fit in with everyone else.”  
“Yea,” Jacob looks away bitterly, “so I’ve been told.”  
“It’s a good weird,” she adds.  
Jacob looks back up, smiling at her response. “I’m Ja-”  
“Jacob Nagiasia. I know.”  
He looks at her surprised, “How’d you know?”  
She waves her hand casually, “If you hadn’t noticed, Chloé isn’t very good at whispering. Plus, I happened to pass by your homeroom this morning.” Jacob chuckles, I can’t argue with that. He waits patiently for her name, watching her fumble with the edge of the pages.  
“Are you going to tell me yours?” he asks, breaking up the silence.  
She looks up, “Oh sorry. I got lost in thought. I’m Arcene.”  
“Arcene,” he repeats, testing the name on his tongue. “I like it!”  
Arcene looks at him quizzically, “Don’t you see my name as weird too, like everyone else?”  
“Weird, yes. But it’s a good weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Dragonskech1999. :) The chapters all have an order to who writes them (or at least, which perspective the chapter is in). The first is Jacob, then Amber, then Arcene, then Adrika. There's a reason for it too... Can you figure out what it is? ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place two weeks after the first chapter. Just thought I should mention that!

“One of these days, Chloé’s going to get it,” Amber growls when walking into the school building with Jacob and Adrika. The egotistical blonde had, once again, tried to destroy any happiness they may have.  
“Hopefully not from you...?” Jacob says, voice growing slightly higher. He clears his throat, “I mean Chloé is always going to be harassing people at school. Maybe karma will bite her in the butt with something...non-human...maybe?”  
“Well if it’s going to be anything, it needs to happen sometime soon,” replies Amber, steam slowly wearing off.  
Adrika shrugs her shoulders stiffly and keeps her eyes on the ground, away from the eyes of others. Looking up at the clock, Jacob grins slightly, “Hey, I just happened to remember something. I have someone I want you guys to meet.”  
“What’s the person’s name?”  
“Arcene. I’ve been getting to know her for a little while.” He pauses for a moment, thinking,“She should be in the library. Follow me!”  
Submitting to his will, Adrika and Amber follow the overly eager boy to his new friend. Throughout the hallways the names Ladybug and Chat Noir echo off the walls, with clear astonishment and love. There was an Akuma attack last night, and the defeat of the horrific villain is obviously very intriguing to the people of Paris today.  
Walking into a room of varying shades of brown, the sound of flipping pages fill the room. Peering around a bookshelf, Jacob whispers something quietly. Then he turns around and motions them forward, a grin stretched across his face.  
“Arcene,” he begins, “I would like you to meet my friends Amber and Adrika.” He darts his eyes from his new friend to the two in hopes of them coming forward and mouths, “Say hi!”  
Amber glances over at Adrika, wanting for her to step up first, but she overly casually walks away over to a trashcan to throw a piece of paper away instead, whistling quietly. Sighing internally, she puts up a friendlier expression, just to make her friend happy. “Er, hi, Arcene. I’m Amber...” Noting there are plenty of empty seats at the wooden table, she sits down comfortably and gazes at this new person. Seeming ignoring the new arrivals, Arcene keeps her eyes behind her giant book.  
“Hello.” She begins,” So I’m guessing you’re the one who was telling off Chloé the other day?” She questions, peeking over her novel slightly shy.  
“Uh, yeah, that was me. I’m not too fond of people being picked on for no reason, or really Chloé in general,” she chuckles nervously.  
“Chloé is not easily liked,” she agrees, then goes back to reading.  
After an awkward moment of silence, Jacob suggests, “Would you like to eat lunch with us today, Arcene? I’m sure no one would mind.”  
Arcene puts her book down and thinks for a moment, “...Perhaps.” A hint of a smile plays on her lips.  
Jacob beams, “We’ll see you at lunch then.”  
Just as it seems Jacob’s going to burst with excitement as the group begins leaving the library, Arcene calls out, “Wait for me. I’ll walk with you.”  
Quickly stuffing all of her things in her satchel, she walks over to the group and gives a soft smile, “Adrika...your eyes...” she trails off, seemingly lost in her little world. Realizing what she’s doing, she blinks and quickly began waving her arms in front of her, struggling to get her words out “ I-I’m sorry! But what I was meaning to say was… um…” She slowly began to feel heat going up her neck, and onto her face.” Your eyes … they’re so...vivid. As if out of a book... I-I just had to mention it...”  
Adrika blinks several times and blushes, surprised by the comment.  
“T-Thank you,” she replies, cocking her head to the side slightly while averting everyone’s eyes. Poor thing doesn’t know how to take a compliment.  
Nodding shyly, Arcene walks by Jacob as they head back towards the classrooms, beginning a conversation that lightens Jacobs’s eagerness.  
“...You do have very nice eyes,” Amber casually says, glancing upwards, “I know you probably don’t get that often but...”  
Quickly shaking her head, Adrika places her quaking hand on Amber’s shoulder, “please, I don’t need the attention. I… I’m fine with what attention I do get.”  
Grinning, Amber decides to let it go and respect her friend’s wishes. It’s clear that she is someone who doesn’t like the spotlight like some people in the world. And that means, the less Chloé’s there are in the world, the better for her and everyone else.  
“Have you seen Amber lately?” an obnoxious voice magnifies throughout the school.  
‘Speaking of Chloe…’ she grumbles internally.  
Standing over by the stairway to the second floor is Chloé and Sabrina, cackling like the witches they are, “Is it just me or has she become completely unnecessary?”  
“It seems to me that she has no purpose whatsoever in this school. What is she good at? Knitting?” Sabrina snickers.  
“If that’s what she’s good at, I bet she knitted that ugly sweater she’s wearing.”  
Their laughter rings across the library. Everyone shifts their eyes toward Amber, nervously wondering if she’ll blow up, and quickly go back to their previous tasks. She lets their commentary pass through. As long as it’s only directed at her, then everything should be fine.  
“Who are those people she’s with?” Chloé asks Sabrina in disgust, “A bunch of circus freaks they look like.”  
Amber quickly halts and clenches her fists. They can make fun of her all she wants, but she can not, will not, get away with doing the same to her friends. They have crossed the line. Eyes wide, Jacob, Arcene, and Adrika watch Amber stomp over to the flight of stairs, ready to start a fight.  
Hearing an oncoming storm, they glance over in the sound’s direction and see the thunder and lightning crackling in Amber’s eyes and path.  
“What are you, a second grader?” Sabrina scoffs, landing a hand on her hip when Amber steps up to them.  
Chloé cackles and crosses her arms, “Go back to your group of circus freaks. You have no right to talk to me.”  
“Talking suggests that this is going to be a nice conversation,” Amber says, gritting her teeth, “So maybe we shouldn’t talk, because this is going to be ugly.”  
“Um Amber, maybe you shouldn’t-“ Jacob suggests, but gets cut off by a stare that speaks a thousand words.  
Amber grins maliciously as she turns back around and says extra sweetly, “Look, Chloé and Sabrina, if you talk badly about any of my friends again, I swear your little nose job you had done will be ruined.”  
“I can say what I want,” Chloé sneers.  
“She’s Chloé Bourgeois,” Sabrina tells her, circling the brunette like a vulture swooping towards their prey, “and her daddy’s the mayor. If you try anything, you’ll be in big trouble.”  
“Try me,” Amber retorts before her fist flew right at Chloé’s face.  
In just a flash, Chloé’s on the ground holding her nose and wailing, “Sabrina! Do something about her!”  
“Mr. Damocles! Come here, quick! Chloé’s hurt!” she rushes upstairs screaming hysterically as Amber calmly massages her knuckles.  
Jacob runs up to her, clutching his hair and panicking, “What is wrong with you?!”  
“She deserved it,” she flatly replies, “maybe this’ll teach her a lesson.”  
“You’re going to get in SO much trouble.”  
Amber sighs, “I don’t even care anymore. I’ll get what I deserve.”  
Inspecting her red hand, she hears everyone hush as footsteps echo through the school.  
“Amber,” a deep, rumbling voice calls, disappointed, “follow me.”  
Sabrina snickers and Chloé screams, “Help me up and take me to the nurse! I can’t have blood on my outfit!”  
Giving Amber one last look of glee, Sabrina helps the blonde up, who storms off while clutching her nose.  
Looking over her shoulder, Amber sees Jacob, Adrika, and Arcene watching her leave, different levels of worry evident on their faces. She gives them a calming smile then waves, hoping that they won’t think much of her situation. Hopefully, they now know that someone had to show Chloé that they are not afraid of her.  
After climbing up the metal stairs, Amber stops and stares at the wooden door with the word Principal written on it. She stares at this barrier between her and possible negative outcomes, trying to decide if she made the right decision. Amber, mind set, calmly strides into the principal’s office, where Mr. Damocles is already motioning her towards the seat in front of his desk. She sits before him, a look of unconcern bordering on her face as the Principal awkwardly coughs.  
“Amber…” he sighs,” can you explain to me why you punched Chloe in the face?”  
Clearing her throat, she answers truthfully, “She was insulting my friends.I was tired of her teasing all of my friends so… I taught her a lesson.” she shrugs.  
He sighs again to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as his frustrated eyes locked on hers. “Amber,” he began with a strict tone, “you do realize that your actions will be notified by the Mayor, as there will be an astonishing possibility of you getting expelled.”  
Amber nods, “I’m aware of the situation.”  
“Do you think…” he squeezes his eyes shut, contemplating his next words,” this might be because of your parents?”  
She snaps her head and swiftly stands, glaring at the man, “Are you implying that my actions towards Chloe had been to get attention from my parents?” Her voice rises, about to blow.  
“Oh.. um…of course not! Forgive me for ... um... making such irrational thoughts.“ Principal Damocles shifts uncomfortably in his big leather chair, once again coughing away the awkwardness. “ So… um...h-how are your parents doing? Are they getting along well?”  
Knowing what he was trying to do, she slowly sits back down and looks away from him, her glare still plastered on her face. “Crazy and busy…” She mumbles grumpily, “Can I just get my punishment and go please? Class is starting soon. “  
On cue, the bell for first period rings, and Amber mutters an agitated ‘great’.  
He begins to look at her with slight disappointment and is about to comment to on something until he hears his phone ringing. He reluctantly picks it up, sweat dripping down his brow in worry. “Hello, Mr. Bourgeois...” he nervously glances at Amber, who is rolling her eyes. “Y-Yes, sir, I’m certain your daughter has already informed you about the situation.” Amber can only hear angry shouts coming from the other side of the phone, in which Mr. Damocles is holding a few inches away from his ear. “ Yes, Mr. Mayor, I will place punishment upon the person responsible. Forgive me for wasting your time. I will make sure the situation is taken care of… Okay. Thank you. Goodbye.”  
Hanging up the call, he relaxes himself against his giant chair. Sighing while pinching the bridge of his nose again, he looks straight at Amber. “Well, I’m sorry to say, but for hurting Miss Bourgeois, you’ll be having in school suspension until this coming Thursday, as in addition of an after school detention today.”  
“Starting today?” Amber flatly questions, slightly raising her brow.  
“No...” he decides, trying to be lenient, “It’ll start tomorrow. You are dismissed.”  
Amber walks out of the office, trying to properly compose herself from being overwhelmed with all of her complicated emotions. She leans against the wooden door and dozen of worrying questions begin to appear at random. ‘Will people just assume I did it for attention? What will the others think of me now? Will people... think I am another version of Chloe? No! I am nothing like her. But if I am not her nor anybody else, then what am I to everyone? Will people still-’  
“The poor girl.” Her thoughts are interrupted with the Principal's voice from the other side. “I hope, one day, she’ll get the love she deserves.”  
She swings herself around, walking slowly away from the door, as if it is a plague. “No,” she whispers, “there are people who love me. There are people who care.” With this rush of anger, she storms off to her first class of the day.  
~  
The last bell of the day rings and the students are freed from their prison called school. Amber’s pace is quicker than others, as she left her friends behind.Throughout the whole day, her mind has been occupied by what she heard Mr. Damocles say behind that door. Nothing had been able to take her mind off of it, not even the complicated yet fascinating wonders of chemistry.  
Roughly shaking her head, she begins to walk faster, since her house takes 20 minutes to walk to. As she whisks by, she can hear and see people from school laugh and talk joyously, forgetting their worries and/or perhaps basking in the defeat of “Her Highness” Chloé. A girl with dark blue hair peeks at a boy with neatly kept blonde hair, a pair of matching girls giggle on the stairs, and a couple of guys show off their moves on a skateboard. Today must’ve been a good day. As she passes the street, she strides past an elderly Chinese man with a red Hawaiian shirt and khakis. Passing him gives her a strange feeling, but she cannot determine if it was a good feeling or a bad one. Ignoring it, she resumes her walk back home when suddenly,  
“Miss?” the elderly man’s voice calls, “Do you happen to know where Jacob Nagiasia is by any chance?”  
“Oh, Jacob?” She asks, turning around,” Um... He’s probably leaving the school right now in that direction,” Amber answers, pointing back at the entrance.  
“Thank you,” he gives her a soft smile, “So you’re Amber?”  
Her brow raises again in slight suspicion, “Uh, yeah, that’s me.”  
“Jacob has told me much about you and his other friends,” he says, nodding slowly, “you seem like a valuable friend.”  
Giving her one last smile, he walks off to find Jacob, leaving Amber to wonder how she should react to what just happened.  
“Hm. He seems nice.”  
As she walks away, grinning slightly, Master Fu hums, “yes, she’s a very good choice.”  
“Master, are you sure?” Wayzz asks, peeking his head out of the Hawaiian shirt.  
“Most certainly. Come, we need to go find Jacob.”  
~  
Amber arrives at her shabby, little house, preparing for the scene that’s about to unfold with her parents.  
“Oh I’m so excited,” she mumbles sarcastically.  
Shouldering her dark blue backpack, she opens the black front door to...nothing.  
“Mom?” Amber calls, her voice echoing down the hall, “Dad? ...I guess they’re not here,” she realizes.  
Seeing that she has a bit of freedom, she walks into her tiny kitchen and cooks herself a bowl of Ramen, a good comfort food. Blowing on the rising steam, Amber carefully walks into her room holding a bowl full of soup.  
She places it on her gray dresser, right next to a mahogany wooden box shaped into a trapezoid with intricate swirls and bold lines decorating it.  
“What’s this?” Amber mumbles, “it looks so old.”  
She rubs her hand against it, feeling the smooth designs etched on it and the small scratches obtained within its years of life. Suddenly, it opens slowly, squeaking slightly. Inside lies a necklace of an owl. The golden eyes of the owl seem to look into her soul and draws Amber’s curiosity.  
“A necklace? Could this be from my parents?”  
Amber’s parents never give gifts; they can’t afford it. But something tells her that this is for her; It’s meant for her. What is it about this necklace that is drawing her in? Was it the allure of a seemingly random piece of jewelry?  
She latches the chain around her neck, cold to the touch. Suddenly, a burst of light flies from the necklace along with another object, landing on her plain white bed.  
“What’s going on?!”  
Lying on the bed is a small ball of feathers, quietly groaning. Slowly, it sits up and glares in her general direction, it’s golden eyes quietly analyzing her appearance. After a moment of silence, it states blatantly,” You know that it is not nighttime yet, right?”  
“Uh… what?”  
“Nighttime?” It’s voice is slightly high, more feminine than masculine. She glares even more. “I’m nocturnal. I don’t like to be up during the day.”  
“Um, right… you’re an… owl?”  
“Owl kwami technically, but yes.” Slowly, it begins to floats and grows closer to Amber, analyzing her once again. “So, you’re my new companion, yes?”  
“Companion?”  
She sighs, “my name is Sirius, and I am a Snowy Owl kwami. I give you superhuman powers and allow you to do feats that you never imagined yourself doing.”  
“Wait… like Ladybug and Chat Noir?”  
“Yes, just like them. It’s well…” she shrugs,” your destiny.”  
“My destiny?? No, this has to be a joke.”  
“Yes, your destiny. Keep up. Without me, you cannot transform and will remain as you are now, no matter how much you may want to. If you ever want to get rid of me, then you can just take off the necklace with the knowledge that you don’t want this power, and I’ll disappear. Simple as that.”  
“So, Ladybug and Chat Noir… they both have a kwami like you?” Amber stiffly sits on her bed, her mind swirling. “But… I would guess one would be a ladybug and other a black cat.”  
“You are perceptive.” Sirius rolls her eyes obnoxiously.  
Amber glares slightly, “So what am I supposed to do? How do I…?” She sighs, rubbing at her face. “Why me? This is too crazy. I must be dreaming.”  
She didn’t know why she was picked. Why her? What has she done that showed she was able to do what people like Chat Noir and Ladybug - heroes - do? A dull ache throbs in her hand, reminding her of the encounter with Chloe. Is it because I protect those I care about? If that’s the reason, then it’s lousy, because she can’t do a thing about her parents...  
“Hey…” Sirius quietly breathes. The tiny owl slowly stands and floats in front of Amber’s face and smiles slightly. “I know the prospect of you fighting different akumas frightens you. I understand that. My… my old companion was the same in that respect.” She slowly floats back, to where you can see her whole body. Sirius looks to the side forlornly, thinking of the past. “But he was… better than he thought he could be, and so can you.”  
“You think I can?” Amber asks, voice strained.  
“I know you can.” Nodding seriously, she nudges her on the arm. “But the first step is to transform.”  
“...Transform?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amber went through a lot of changes. When I first made her, I was just doing things that would be cool, but then it turned out she was too much like Volpina (she was even an Arctic Fox!). She went through so much... so I hope you like her.


End file.
